A clown and a cat
by meerkitty
Summary: Nepeta x Gamzee fanfiction, will update every Tuesday. One in which they are trolls in Alternia before playing Sburb. Please review and fell free to give suggestions though I already have a few chapters written up. Rated teen for Gamzee's language it is Homestuck after all. Hope you enjoy! :3
1. The Message

Chapter 1

Nepeta lay on the floor of her hive lazily wondering what to do that day. Equius was busy making upgrades for Aradiabot (the fact he was so hopelessly in love with her might have something to do with it) rendering himself unavailable. Karkat, dear sweet Karkat, with his adorably messy short hair and cute little anger management problems was ignoring her. She didn't mind though. _After all it takes time to build a relationship. _

-Ding-

Her Trollian notified her off a new message. Rolling towards her husktop she peered at the screen, it was Gamzee.

TC: hEy NePeTa WhAt MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS aRe YoU uP tO?

AC: :33 *ac turns to look at the purrently talking troll* oh not much *pouts* evfurryone is busy and doesn't want to hang out

TC: oH, wElL wHaT aBoUt hAnGiNg OuT wItH mE?

She paused, having never hung out with Gamzee she was unsure as to what sort of things they could possibly do. She knew he was always consuming those sopor slime pies, and everyone knew that you aren't supposed to eat those. _His instincts would purrbably be slowed by them so we can't hunt like I want to. _Nevertheless she went against her reservations and told Gamzee she would meet him at his hive.

Getting up off the floor Nepeta strode over to her shipping wall absentmindedly. Looking up she realized that she did not have Gamzee in very many of her ships. _I'll make sure to add him to some when I return home._ Strolling out the door she began to make her way to Gamzee's hive.


	2. Meeting up

**Sorry the first few have been short, after this one they will get longer, more happens etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Gamzee stared at Nepeta's response. Nepeta was coming, coming to his house! A sense of urgency and panic befell him. His room was hopelessly messy and was in no state to entertain a guest. Cleaning, he glanced out the window of his hive to see if his lusus had come back. Nowhere to be seen Gamzee sighed, he hadn't seen him in a long time and was a bit worried for his safety. After all, there were all sorts of weird seadwellers out there. After some time he had the room cleaned and just in time too, for Nepeta was approaching.

Nepeta knocked on the door of Gamzee's hive, she heard his voice call from upstairs.

"Come on in! Just finishing cleaning up a bit."

Following his prompt she let herself in and walked up the stairs. It was warm in his hive and the smell of sopor was stronger due to the heat. Looking down at her hands she noticed her claws had come out slightly. _What could pawsibly be causing this? _Either way she now knew to be on her guard. His blood-type was prone to violence.


	3. Meeting up (cont)

Wont be posting next week sorry guys, family emergency :/

Chapter 3

"Hey Gamzee," Nepeta said as she entered his room, "So what are we going to do?"

"I have no motherfucking clue. You want to go for a walk?" he said.

"Mmm, I'd rather stay here, I'm purrcked out." she walked all the way there and just wanted to sit for a while. She took the liberty of sitting on his desk, taking off her coat as she did so. Nepeta always wore her oversized green coat, and for her to take it off in his presence showed her trust in him. At least that was what she was trying to convey. As for Gamzee though he wasn't thinking of underlying meanings, all he thought of was how tiny Nepeta was. With her coat off, her small but muscular frame was now apparent.

"Wow Nepeta, you're really small." Noticing her look of concern he stuttered trying to explain himself. "Not that small is a bad thing, it's just that you're littler when you don't have your coat on." Her confusion deepened. Shit Makara get a grip on yourself. He thought. Turning around to slap himself while thinking this, he was trying to regain his composure.

"Thanks," she said pausing, "I think." She lifted an arm behind her head to scratch her back.

"Yeah sorry, Its just I couldn't figure out how to describe what I meant." He turned to face her. Her muscles were flexed, not intentionally but due to how awkward and tense she felt.

"She's so motherfucking beautiful." He thought aloud. Realizing he said this, he cursed inwardly. Nepeta hadn't noticed though, instead she was kneeling on his desk, examining some posters on the wall. She had her tail in her mouth and was chewing on it absentmindedly.

_So motherfucking cute._ Gamzee thought to himself.


	4. Meeting up (part the third)

**Thanks for the reviews and lovely comments everyone! :3 **

Chapter 4

_Strange posters,_ Nepeta thought. Clowns covered his walls, he seemed quite obsessed. _To each his own though._ Looking over her shoulder she noticed Gamzee staring at her. He turned his head away, pretending to be extremely interested in a bottle of Faygo nearby. She opened her mouth to speak, her tail falling out of her mouth subsequently as she spoke.

"Gamzee?" she asked.

"Yeah Nepeta?" he replied, wondering wait she was about to ask. All he wanted was to listen to her speak, her voice was so smooth and feminine.

"Do you think Karkat will ever like me?" she felt a bit bad for bringing Karkat up, when she saw Gamzee's face flicker with sadness. It was so fleeting she thought she had imagined it. But she knew Gamzee and Karkat were close, she wanted his opinion. Sliding off the table, she sauntered over to where Gamzee stood, still playing with her tail. She looked up into his eyes, awaiting a reply.

"Well I don't motherfucking know honestly." He was torn to whether he would answer her question truthfully and risk hurting her feelings. After a moment of silence he decided it would be best for her, and somewhat advantageous to him.

"To be truthful, I don't think he will. At least not in the way you want." he finished. Nepeta looked crestfallen.

"If its any help to you, there's other trolls around." he said this thinking of himself mostly. "And in the sea too if that motherfucking floats your fancy." he grumbled to himself. However, Nepeta overheard this sentiment.

"Eww no, if all seadweller males are like Erifin I don't think I could go for one of them." she said grimacing, much to Gamzee's satisfaction. _He's so creepy_, she thought shuddering. Continuing she started thinking of Feferi, the only other seadweller she was acquainted with.

"And I really ship Feferi and Sollux so I could nevfur get between them." she finished. Nepeta thought she saw a glimmer of hope flash in Gamzee's eyes. She had been noticing these slight expressions, actions, and mannerisms that he had been displaying somewhat patently. The way he seemed uncomfortable when she mentioned Karkat's possible affections for her, how he stuttered trying to compliment her, and how he had been looking at her whenever she wasn't looking at him. Could Gamzee possibly like her? Nepeta was good at deciphering other troll's affections for another, whatever manner an affection. Flushed or dark, red, pale, black, grey, she knew all the signs.


	5. Meeting up (part the fourth)

**So sorry I haven't updated over the past two Tuesdays! Double update day to make up for it (and yeah its not Tuesday today its Thursday :/)**

Chapter 5

While Nepeta was deep in thought, Gamzee had cracked open a bottle of Faygo. He drank, letting the artificial taste run down his throat, helping him feel at ease. He held it towards Nepeta, offering her some. Taking it, she took a tentative sip; finding the taste to her liking she had some more before offering it back to Gamzee.

"Keep it," Gamzee said, "I have 'em everywhere." he finished gesturing around him. After opening one for himself, he walked to the nearest wall and sat against it. Patting the ground beside him, he motioned for Nepeta to join him. She complied and they sat, drinking the Orange Faygo. Upon finishing the drinks, a silence ensued, interrupted by Gamzee. He had been drawing up his courage this whole time, and finally he felt ready.

"Nep," he said drawing a breath, "I really like you in a red way."

At least that'd be what he would have told her if Nepeta hadn't been so forward. She mashed her lips against his, cupping his face with her hands. Surprised he broke away. He looked into her eyes, and she met his gaze shyly.

"Don't worry Gamzee, I'm not doing this because of the realization that Karkat won't like me, but because of the realization that I like you." She looked at her hands. "And that you like me too." she finished, once more meeting his gaze.

A smile crossed Gamzee's face, and he took action. Cupping her chin with his fingers he drew her in softly. They both closed their eyes in the calm of the kiss. Nepeta sat on the back of her calves, one hand touching the ground between Gamzee's outstretched legs for support. Back against the wall, head slightly tilted down, he felt complete bliss. Getting his mack on with the girl of his dreams, the one troll he only ever wanted to have as a matesprit. Taking his hand away from her chin, he grabbed Nepeta's thighs and pulled her into his lap. Never breaking contact with her soft, soft lips. Her legs were now straddling his hips, shins pressed against the wall, sitting between Gamzee's legs. He crossed his lanky legs around her, hands now around her waist. He felt tiny hands moving through his thick, curly hair. To him it was the best feeling in the world. They continued this way until Nepeta pulled away. They were breathing heavily from passion.

"I just realized I interrupted you, what was it you were going to say Gamzee?" she asked head cocked to the side, her hands now resting on his shoulders.

Smiling he replied.

"Nevermind its not at all important now." He moved his head back in, the other turning up her face to reach his lips.


	6. Nepeta goes home

**Second chapter of double update day due to not updating last week...once again I apologize all..**

Chapter 6

It was nearing sunrise when Nepeta left Gamzee's house. They had spent the entire night together, not making out the entire time of course. They had gone for walks near the beach by his house, played in the water, and even roleplayed a bit. Though it was unlike Nepeta to have developed affections for one so quickly, she felt for Gamzee more than she ever had for Karkat. Suddenly she realized why her claws had come out, her body knew about the potential ship before her kind had even realized. She sighed happily, before breaking into a sprint to get home before the sun.

When Nepeta arrived at her cave-hive Equius was there sitting on one of her skinned animal rugs. She was about to pounce on him happily when she saw his face. It was stern and not at all pleased.

"Where have you been young lady? It is of the latest of hours! I have been here for many a moment, thinking you were on a hunt and might return soon." He began pacing as he spoke. "But now I see that is not the case. What were you thinking? You could've been blinded!" He finished, now sweating from worry. He dabbed his face with a towel that was draped on his shoulder.

"Sorry Equihiss, but I was hanging out with someone." she replied, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Ahh," his expression softened, sitting down once more as she joined him. Equius had always thought that she needed to get out more. Hunting could not be constructive to her social life. "Which female troll were you engaging in friendly platonic exercises with?"

"Well first of all, they weren't a female-"

"What was that?"

"Second of all it was nowhere close to platonic."

"Were you visiting that mutant blood Karkat?" He gulped, nervous for his moirail.

"No, I was visiting Gamzee. _The highblood._" she said putting empasis on the last statement. "And stop calling Karkat a mutant blood, its rude!"

"You were with the highblood? Oh Nepeta why can't you engage in romantic activities with someone of your blood caste? Sollux or Tavros maybe?"

Nepeta looked at him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms as she did.

"I like the highblood, I mean Gamzee!" she corrected. "Why can't you stop obsessing over the system? Its flitering into my language!" she rolled hersef up in a rug frustrated with Equius. "And yes it is a red relationship. The most red of matespritship you might ever see!"

Equius sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nep I know you upset with me. But you know this won't work out." He got no reply from the girl. "The muscle beast nudges the female lion, trying to show his apology." He always felt ridiculous roleplaying with her, but he'd try anything to cheer her up.

"The lioness growls at the musclebeast. Apology not accepted." she replied harshly.

Taking the hint, Equius rose to leave.

"I'll converse with you later Nepeta." he said as he departed.

Nepeta turned over to ensure he had left. Getting up she found her lusus asleep on the floor, she kissed Pounce de Leon, happy he was there.

"Til tomorrow Pouncey." she said as he purred, getting into her recuperacoon she let sleep take her.


End file.
